Kepak Sayap Kebebasan
by WatchFang
Summary: Demi Dinding Shina yang telah tiada. Dan, demi kebebasan umat manusia. demi lambang yang tersemat di sini," dia menunjukkan emblem yang tersemat di dadanya, "Sayap Kebebasan." / Kini, kau telah bebas, Petra./FOR RIVETRA WEEK, A WEEK OF DEVOTION/


"Rivaille-_heichou_."

Rivaille hanya mampu mendongak ketika namanya disebut oleh salah satu dari sekian penduduk yang menyambut kepulangan mereka daari misi keluar dinding pagi ini, berusaha untuk berjalan d sampingnya.

"Putriku dalam _squad_ Anda."

Mata Rivaille menyipit mendengar pengakuan dari lelaki tua yang berjalan di sisinya kini. Tunggu. Putri? _Squadnya_?

"Aku Ayah Petra," lelaki itu meneruskan.

Ah. Seharusnya Rivaille mampu menebak. Hanya Petra lah satu-satunya perempuan yang berada di _Special Operation Squad_ yang dipimpin langsung olehnya. Sungguh, Rivaille sering melupakan fakta ini.

"Sebelum dia melihatku, aku ingin berbicara dengan Anda. DIa mengirimiku surat ini—"

Dari ekor matanya, Rivaille melihat Ayah Petra menunjukkan sepucuk surat yang terbalut amplop putih. Dengan tulisan-tulisan nan rapi tersembul di dalamnya. _Tulisannya …._

"—dia menyebutkan bahwa Anda menghormati kemampuannya dan cukup membiarkan dia bergabung dengan squad Anda. Bahwa, dia akan mengabdikan dirinya untuk Anda—"

Rivaille tersentak. Seterusnya, dia tak lagi mampu mendengarkan perkataan Ayah Petra dan hanya mampu menangkap bahwa Petra terlalu muda untuk menikah.

.

.

_A Ficlet Dedicated for Rivetra Week_

_First Day Prompt : Repentence_

.

**Kepak Sayap Kebebasan © WatchFang**

**Attack on Titan**** (****進撃の巨****/****Shingeki no Kyojin) milik Hajime Isayama**

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya dan melampiaskan kemasoan saya :')

.

Untuk segala kemasoan di anime episode Dua Dua.

.

**.**

**.**

.

Segala rencana mereka hancur lebur.

Rivaille tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Erwin Smith—Komandan Pasukan Pengintai—dengan menempatkan Eren di bawah penjagaan _squad_nya dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam Hutan Pepohonan Raksasa. Yang Rivaille tahu hanyalah tempat yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang membumbung tinggi ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk menggunakan _Maneuver Gear_ mereka.

Seharusnya Rvaille tahu, bahwa _squad_nya lah yang diincar titan wanita itu. karena keberadaan si bocah titan, Eren Jaeger. Dan dia tak pernah meragukan keempat orang pasukannya itu. Memercayai Erd untuk memgang kendali—selagi dia bergabung dengan Erwin—mempimpin mereka menjauh dari sosok titan wanita yang kini terperangkap.

Mereka berada di titik kemenangan.

Menyaksikan sang titan wanita tak berdaya terjaring dalam perangkap mereka. Menusuk dan menembakkan segala meriam untuk melumpuhkan sendi geraknya.

Namun, hanya dengan teriakan menggema dari si titan itu, rencana mereka terhempas. Mutlak. Dan menyedihkan.

Si titan wanita dimakan oleh serombongan titan yang berdatangan setelah jeritan menggema itu.

"MUNDUR!" Teriak Erwin Smith. "Kembali ke formasi! Kembali ke Karanes!"

Rivaille mendengus. Dan kembali menancapkan senar _3DMG_nya ke pepohonan dan melesat. Mencari keberadaan _squad_nya. Dan menemukan mereka kembali … tanpa nyawa. _Termasuk gadis itu …._

* * *

_._

_._

"_Rivaille-_heichou, arigatou_." Gadis itu membungkuk setelah melakukan _salute_—meletakkan kepalan tangan kanan ke dada atas bagian kiri._

_Rivaille menurunkan cangkirnya yang tengah disesapnya dan memandang lurus ke sapasang bola madu tersebut. "Untuk apa berterima kasih, Petra?"_

_Sepasang mata itu menghangat. "Untuk mengijinkanku masuk ke _squad_ Anda_, Heichou_."_

_Rivaille mengangguk dan kembali menyesap kopinya. Mengacuhkan keberadaanya. Dia telah terbiasa menikmati waktu seorang diri. Tanpa siapapun. _

_Hening menyelimuti. Gadis itu telah pergi sepertinya. Rivaille sudah memeperkirakannya. Karena memang, dia bukanlah manusia yang ekpresif dan bukan teman bicara yang baik pula. Maka, tak perlulah menengok untuk memastikan keberadaan gadis itu._

"_Anda selalu sendiri, Heichou?" _

_Kini, Rivaille memaksakan untuk menengok ke arahnya. "Kau belum pergi?"_

_Wajah gadis itu memerah. "Anda menginginkan saya pergi? A-ano, saya kira, saya belum dipersilahkan pergi." Dia menegakkan badannya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi—"_

"_Tunggu." Rivaille kini telah bangkit. Dia merasakan seseuatu tekah menggelitik perasaanya. Kehadiran gadis ini berbeda. Entahlah. Dia hanya merasakan hening yang berbeda saat dia bersama gadis ini. Gadis yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan di balik sepasang bola madunya. "Apa alasan kau untuk bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai?"_

"_Saya ingin membantu kemenangan umat manusia. Demi Dinding Shina yang telah tiada." Petra mengeraskan pandangannya. "Dan, demi kebebasan umat manusia. demi lambang yang tersemat di sini," dia menunjukkan emblem yang tersemat di dadanya, "Sayap Kebebasan."_

_Rivaille mengangguk, masih menatap lurus ke sepasang bola mata madu itu._

"_Dan saya akan mendedikasikan hidup saya untuk Anda."_

_Rona merah perlahan menjalar di wajahnya. Rivaille tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Dia hanya mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi._

"_Ma-maf. Ano, maksud saya, saya akan mengabdikan diri saya untuk Anda, eh, bukan, untuk _Special Operat_—"_

"_Sudahlah, Petra," sela Rivaille, menahan keinginan untuk menyunggingkan senyumannya. Tingkah gadis itu sangat lucu. "Aku sudah tahu apa maksudmu. Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi dan kembali lah kemari."_

_Sepasang mata itu melebar. "Untuk apa? Bukankah misi masih tiga hari lagi, dan Erwin-_danchou_ pun telah mengatakan bahwa besok adalah waktu luang."_

_Rivaille mendengus tak sabar. "Bukankah kau telah mengatakan, akan mengabdikan dirimu untukku, Petra?"_

_Wajahnya kian memerah. Dan, Rivaille menikmati ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ynag suram ini. Entah apa yang terjadi, dia tak mau pusing memikirkannya._

_._

_.._

* * *

Menatap jasad yang tak bernyawa itu satu per satu.

Gunther.

Erd.

Auruo.

Dan, _Petra …._

.

.

.

Puluhan prajurit telah mengorbankan nyawanya. Menjadikan diri mereka sendiri demi umat manusia. Tak terkecuali keempat orang dalam squadnya.

Jika ditanya, apakah dia punya hati? Seperti yang ditanyakan oleh Dieter. Rivaille akan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dunia nan kejam ini telah merenggutnya sebelum dia memasuki formasi Pasukan Pengintai ini. selagi dia masih luntang-lantung di dalam pasar. Menumpahkan darah bagi siapa saja yang memberikannya perlawanan.

Namun, setelah mereka sampai ke distrik, timbul setitik rasa di hatinya. Sakitkah? Sedihkah? Kehilangankah? Menyesalkah? Dia tak tahu dan tak akan pernah mencari tahu.

Karena dia tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Dan, dia juga membiarkan jasadnya dilempar—dibuang—demi mengurangi beban bawaan mereka.

Terlebih, emblem yang tadi diambil dari seragamnya telah dia berikan kepada Dieter.

Rivaille mendongak ke arah angkasa, meraba emblem yang tersemat dalam dadanya. "Kau kini telah bebas, Petra."

.

.

_I erased all of you_

_I emptied out all of you_

_But when the rain falls again_

_All the memories of you I hid with effort_

_It all comes back, it must be looking for you_

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**

Ga bisa ngomong banyak. Hanya ide yang terlintas saat sedang _memasokan_ diri sendiri dengan flashback ulang ke episode duadua itu. Huhuhuhu. Dan memaksakan diri untuk berpartisipasi dalam Rivetra Week— a week of Devotion. Ada prompt yang berbeda setiap harinya. Semoga bisa menyumbangkan lagi #menggelinding

Levinya agak OOC kayanya deh /nyengir/

.

.

Serang, 11-20-13

`Fang`


End file.
